Dwarven race
The are a male-gender species. Overview Unlike other species, the Dwarven race was created only by Deity Heibos. It only has men. Many live in the mountains and there are many miners and woodcutters. However some Dwarves live in Human Nations. They are a very stoic species. However it would be presumptuous to think that they would probably request sexual things in exchange for a necklace. The tools they make are first class in this world. It can be be said that human technology does not improve because of Dwarves. Culture When they make children, they hand over money and treasures to the women of other species. They don't like Elves. They don't necessary be a human ally. By the way, humans do not own mines in this world, the only way to get minerals is from Dwarves. One thousand human miners is said to be inferior to one Dwarf. There are no miserable mine slaves. They are also skilled in soil digging, and all can be good miners. It is also understandable that the Dwarf miner of 1 is said to be superior to 10,000 Human miners. Therefore, there are few Human miners. For Dwarves there is no value for gold coins, silver coins and copper coins. They wonder why human merchants would collect such small metal objects. All dwarves worships the Deity Heibos. In very rare cases, a devil's advocate is born amongst them. However, they defend their faith. Because of that, there are also times when it competes with fellow Dwarves who are their brethren. Due to the relationship between Deity Heibos and Modus, it is also friendly to Demon King Modus. Mainly it is dwarf's human wife worships Kuveria, but other than the female human, not all dwarves' wife worship her. For example, the dwarf's Catfolk wife worships Sekhmetra, the Queen of Lions. Physical Attributes This race is short and round. The Dwarves become adults at the age of three and become old men at the age of seven. If you line up the same age human and dwarf, it will be apparent which is one is the grandchild and grandfather. However, it is a race with a longer life than human. They are a master of Endowment magic system. In addition, they can use Alchemy magic system and soil magic system. Their attraction is low, but with regards to blacksmith arts, they are top class in the world along with Cyclopes. They have the ability to smelt metal with magic without using s. In addition, it is possible to cut wood and stone according to the dimensions without using an inking, it is as if they have 3D CAD in their head. However, it is an ability and it can not be said to be a technique. Therefore, it can not be taught to the other. The full plate armour in this world is made by Dwarves. It can also be made by humans, but it is not practical because they can not make it light and sturdy like the dwarves. Dwarves have short limbs and round body shape, so they can not use ordinary bows. Instead they use a . Crossbows are also sometimes called dwarven bows. Dwarves are also a mountaineer, they can breath in the soil and resistant to mineral poisons. Dwarven Magic Dwarves can use , and as characteristics of their race. The following magics can be used. There are many other magics besides from the list. * be able to breathe in the soil. * can move to swim in the soil. * is a magic of making a hole in the ground. * can see it in the dark. * can fall over the target. Not valid for those who can fly in the sky. * can summon and control Gnome, the lower-class earth Elemental Spirit. * can enhance one's own healing power. * can enhance one's own healing power. * can be resistant to fire. The best ability to blacksmith. * take out the pure metal from ores. * can find in nearby mountains. * can make magical tools. Sprig worshippers can not use. * can make Golems and Talos. Sprig worshippers can not use. * is an ability rather than magic. They can make excellent tools. * can distinguish between good money and bad money. Dwarves can not be cheated even if it is plated. * can identify every tool. It is an extremely difficult task for Dwarves to catch a defective product. * can curse the tools that they have created. A disaster occurs for those who use their cursed tools. * is a magic that increases the power of mace and other striking weapons. Therefore, when using this magic, you must have a striking weapon. The same magic used by Odis and Feria worshippers. * increase the sharpness of weapons with blades such as axes. * can make the body as hard as steel, instead it makes the movement slower. History When Heibos and Modus developed a cauldron to create new lifeforms. Heibos was the second individual to create new lifeforms with the cauldron, and he'd created the Dwarves with excellent craftsmanship. Etymology In , a | |Dowāfu}} is a human-shaped entity that dwells in mountains and in the earth, and is variously associated with wisdom, smithing, mining, and crafting. Dwarfs are sometimes described as short and ugly, although some scholars have questioned whether this is a later development stemming from comical portrayals of the beings. Dwarfs continue to be depicted in modern popular culture in a variety of media. Development They are based on Nordic . Takeru Nezaki said he wanted to divide the Dwarves into clans like an Elves, but he couldn't come up with a good idea. Because Elves are only women, so to keep the balance; they are only men. In the first place, the author didn't know whether or not there are female Dwarves from the original text. New Dwarves is said to be made from a stone in the folklore, but it would be strange to demand sexual favours in exchange for necklaces. Therefore it was considered to make woman of other species to make children. By the way the woodcutter dwarf is the image of 's . References Category:Species Category:Male race